Chapter 663
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Terinspirasi dari manga chapter 662, sebuah prediksi dan perkiraan mengenai chapter selanjutnya yaitu 663 akhirnyapun keluar dari otak saya... sekedar prediksi yang GAJE... /CANON/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Adventure**

**CANON**

**WARNING:**

**Gaje**

**Don't Like don't read.**

**Chapter 663**

"Hei gadis bodoh! Sampai kapan kau akan menangis di sana? Cepatlah bergerak dan sembuhkan Sasuke-_kun_!" Bentak Orochimaru yang mulai memasang raut jijik pada Karin.

Karin terhenyak

_'Benar juga, masih ada harapan. Aku akan menggunakan jurus itu untuk Sasuke-kun' _

Karin berdiri dari duduknya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto... Bertahanlah..."

Sakura terus berteriak menahan tangis menyemangati. Namun Chakra medis miliknya sudah mengecil dan menyusut.

"Sakura cepatlah!" Gaara sepertinya sudah terlalu gelisah melihat Juubi ekor sepuluh didepannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha tapi..."

Sakura mulai pasrah.

"Jurus itu... Gunakan jurus yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku pada Naruto. Jurus Nenek Chiyo! Aku tau ini pilihan sulit, tapi..." Desak Gaara yang terpustus oleh persetujuan Sakura

"Baiklah! Tapi berikan aku sedikit Chakramu!" Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Gaara tercengang sebentar

_'Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak wanita ini. Tidak! Naruto dulu juga pernah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi wanita ini saat melawanku di ujian chunin. Tapi itu karena Naruto mencintainya. Namun kalau dia? Apa dia juga mencintai Naruto?' Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _

"Baiklah!" Gaara mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

_'Naruto... kuharap kau bisa hidup dan menjadi seorang hokage nanti. Tetap tersenyum dan selalu ceria seperti dulu. Itu... cuma itu yang aku inginkan darimu. Jadi kumohon... BERJUANGLAH..._' Sakura berteriak dalam hati dan mulai mengalirkan Chakra kebiruan pada tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Karin, Orochimaru , Suigetsu dan Juugo masih berlari sekuat tenaga menuju posisi Sasuke.

"Kalian lamban! Aku akan pergi lebih dulu untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun dari tangan kotor Madara!" Ucap Orochimaru meninggalkan barisannya.

"Dasar tua bangka!" Ejek Suigetsu.

Karin yang biasanya akan ikut mengejek, kini memilih untuk diam dan memfokuskan Chakranya untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke nanti.

Sedangkan Juugo, ia sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sepertinya ia akan berubah menjadi monster sekarang.

Dan benar, mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan busa dan

"GHAaaa..." Ia berubah jadi Monster.

Kedua tangan besarnya langsung menangkap tubuh Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Haduh... Kenapa dia selalu berubah disaat yang tidak tepat begini! Hei Baka, cepat turunkan kami!" Suigetsu merengek.

"Diamlah bodoh! Dia akan membawa kita ke tempat Sasuke-kun lebih cepat!" Ujar Karin sinis.

"Haah.. terserah saja!" Suigetsu mengalah.

.

.

.

.

"_Hisashiburi da ne_... Orochimaru!" Sapa Madara nista.

"Cih... Seburuk perkiraanmu!" Jawab Orochimara jijik.

"Jangan begitu... Kita akan jadi sekutu terhebat jika kau mau berpihak padaku!"

"Bermimipi sajalah kau!" Orochimaru langsung menyerang Madara dengan Kunai.

**CLING**

Hanya dengan satu jari saja, Madara menahan serangan Orochimaru.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyerangku seperti itu BODOH!"

Madara menarik Kunai itu hingga orochimaru terhuyung kedepan dan langsung memukul punggung Orochimaru dan siku kekarnya. Namun dengan cepat pula, Orochimaru beregenerasi melalui mulutnya dan siap menyarang kembali tubuh Madara.

Naas, ternyata kekuatan Orochimaru benar-benar tak sebanding walau hanya Taijutsu sekalipun. Madara melayangkan tendangannya pada perut Orochimaru, dan segera melemparkan kunai Orochimaru yang dipegangnya kearah leher Orochimaru agar ia tak beregenerasi lagi.

**SYUUT**

**CLING**

Seseorang melemparkan Kunainya hingga bertabrakan dengan Kunai yang tadi dilempar Madara.

"Tua bangka bodoh!"

Ternyata orang itu adalah Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

"Emmhh..." Perlahan iris Sapphire Naruto terbuka.

"Gaara?" Ucapnya saat melihat Gaara dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah berhasil! Sekarang ayo kita akhiri ini Naruto!"

"Ummhh..." Naruto mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tubuhnya terasa terhimpit. Dan benar, tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tubuh Sakura yang terkulai tak berdaya.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_?" Naruto terkejut.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-_chan_?"

"Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan!" Jawab Gaara Nista.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Ia menyibakkan poni Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih telah menyembuhkanku Sakura-chan! Istirahatlah, kau tampak pucat!"

Ujar Naruto sambil membuka Jaketnya untuk menyelimuti Sakura.

Disamping itu, Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya.

_'Maafkan aku... Naruto... Sakura...'_

.

.

.

.

"Lemparan bagus manusia air!" Puji Orochimaru.

"Diamlah... tua bangka! kita harus mengalihkan perhatiannya selagi Karin mengobati Sasuke!"

"Otak airmu ternyata befungsi juga!" Orochimari kembali memuji.

"Mengalihkan perhatian kalian bilang? Jangan bermimpi, aku bisa menghabisi kalian hanya dengan waktu 10 detik!"

**Glek**

Suigetsu menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian berdua rupanya! Aku ingin bertanya dan jawablah! Bagaimana rasanya buang air?"

Seseorang yang berdiri diatas Juubi ekor sepuluh itu bertanya saat melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kau ingin tau bagaimana rasanya? rasanya seperti..."

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia melompat mendekati pria dengan wajah seperti topeng Obito itu untuk saling berhadapan.

"Rasanya... Seperti INI!" Ucap Naruto saat memukul wajah pria sejenis Zetsu itu.

"Tidak Sakit, BODOH!" Ejeknya, kemudian membalas pukulan Naruto dengan keras.

**PUGH**

Naruto terlempar dan langsung disambut oleh Gaara.

"Jangan ceroboh Naruto!" Gaara memperingati.

"Aku terkejut, Jinchuriki sepertimu masih bisa hidup dan memukulku seperti tadi. Apa kau punya dua nyawa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tidak perlu dua nyawa untuk hidup dan memukulmu seperti tadi. Cukup dengan penyembuhan aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Sungguh? Hanya penyembuhan saja bisa membuatmu begitu? Yang benar saja! Yang menyembuhkanmu itu pasti sudah menukarkan nyawanya untukmu!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia melihat kearah Gaara yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah itu Gaara? Apa benar Sakura-chan... mengorbankan dirinya demi... aku?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benar..."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kenapa?" Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara

"Aku..."

"Cukup... kenyataan ini sungguh membuatku hancur. Tak ada lagi gunanya aku hidup tanpa dia... tanpa wanita yang selalu kuharapkan! Dan kau... pria Jelek, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK KEMATIANMU!" Naruto berlari sempoyongan sambil membawa sebuah Rasengan kecil ditangannya.

"Hyaa.." Naruto melompat beberapa meter diatas pria itu.

_'Naruto?_' Batin Gaara lirih.

Tentu saja dengan mudah jelmaan Zetsu itu memerintahkan Juubi ekor sepuluh menangkap Naruto. Lengan Juubi itu dengan mudah menggenggam tubuh Naruto.

"Ughh..." Mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

_'Beginikah hidupku akan berakhir?Beginikah rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, Obito? Hei... kau dengar aku kan, dasar sialan... kau mendengarkanku di balik tubuh pria aneh itu! Bangunlah.. Sialan...!' _

"Hyaaaa..." Naruto menegangkan badannya agar keluar dari cengkraman Juubi.

Berhasil, dan ia langsung melompat untuk memukul keras wajah pria Zetsu itu agar sosok Obito bisa keluar.

**PRAK**

Wajah pria yang dari tadi membicarakan masalah buang air itu akhirnya retak dan menampakkan wajah Obito yang terpejam.

"Hei.. Obito, kau tak perlu memejamkan matamu seperti itu! Bangun dan gunakanlah Rinnei Tensei untuk menghapus dosamu!"

"Hentikan Naruto! Itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga saja!" Teriak Gaara dibawah sana yang sibuk bertarung dengan Juubi.

"DIAM KAU GAARA! ORANG SEPERTIMU TAK PANTAS BICARA APAPUN!" Ketus diri Naruto yang penuh amarah.

Gaara akhirnya terdiam.

Naruto kembali menghadap pada wajah Obito.

"Sialan... kenapa kau belum bangun juga?"

Naruto kembali ingin melayangkan pukulannya, namun dengan cepat tangan pria Zetsu itu menahannya hingga wajahnya yang retak kembali pulih.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak sekeras apapun, Obito tidak bisa mendengar lagi. Hampir semua sarafnya telah putus." Jelas pria Zetsu itu.

"Aku tak peduli... dia harus menggunakan Rinnei Tensei untuk menghidupkan kembali Sakura-_chan _dan Neji! Kau sebaiknya jangan menghalangiku pria aneh!"

"Terserah kau mau berbuat apa... aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Pria Zetsu itu mencekik Naruto dan memerintahkan Juubi ekor sepuluh untuk menelannya.

"Ghh... Le-lepazkan akhhu..."

Ujar Naruto kesakitan.

Juubi ekor sepuluh sudah membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan cengkraman dileher Naruto mulai merenggang hingga Naruto terjatuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Narutooooo!" Teriak Gaara yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

_**TBC**_

_Author Note:_

Terinspirasi dari Naruto manga chap 662. Walau ngg jelas gini, tapi inilah perkiraan saya untuk chap 663...

sekedar prediksi...

Mohon reviewnya, kalau mau baca next chapnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Adventure**

**CANON**

**WARNING:**

**Gaje**

**Don't Like don't read.**

_Chapter 2 _

"Bangunlah nak!"Sebuah suara yang terdengar berat tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Enngh... " Naruto sudah membuka matanya, namun yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan.

"Siapa disana? Siapa barusan?" Tanya Naruto penuh antusias.

"Aku... Aku adalah seseorang yang menciptakan dunia Shinobi ini. Aku.. Rikudo Sennin!" Jawab suara berat itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Jika kau memang Rikudo-_sama_, kau pasti sudah mengakhiri perang ini bukan?"

"Aku memang Rikudo Sennin, tapi aku tak bisa mengakhiri perang ini!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto mulai emosi.

"Karena aku... aku masih terkurung disini... dihatimu!" Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya, seperti sebuah telapak tangan.

"Di hatiku? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto terheran sambil meraba-raba sesosok yang baru saja memegang dadanya.

"Aku ada pada dirimu nak! Aku adalah kau!"

Naruto terhenyak.

"A-aku Rikudo Sennin?"

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya... Kau adalah Rikudo Sennin generasi kedua!"

"BOHONG! KAU BERBOHONG! AKU BUKANLAH RIKUDO SENNIN. AKU... Aku hanya seorang bocah yang tak berdaya tanpa kekuatan Kyuubi. Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang kucintai... Maka dari itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang yang kau anggap Rikudo ini bisa mengakhiri perang?Bagaimana mungkin hah?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan menangis.

"Kekuatanmu tidak bergantung pada Kyuubi. Kau memiliki kekuatanmu sendiri. Dengan kekuatan itu, kau bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang kau cintai, dan dengan kekuatan itu kau bisa mengakhiri perang ini. Percayalah nak, bahwa kau itu KUAT!"

Naruto terdiam dalam gelapnya perut Juubi ini. Ia berfikir sejenak mengenai ucapan misterius yang baru saja didengarnya.

_'Jika aku memang kuat, dan aku adalah Rikudo Sennin generasi kedua... maka... semua ini akan hanya ini satu-satunya harapan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Aku harus percaya kalau aku kuat...'_

Batin Naruto

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya menggunakan kekuatanku itu?" Tanya Naruto sudah mulai yakin kalau dirinya itu kuat.

"Aku sudah membuka segelku pada dirimu. Dan untuk menggunakannya kau akan tau sendiri bagaimana caranya. Selama kau percaya akan kekuatanmu, selama itu pula kekuatanmu akan mengalir"

"Kenapa itu terdengar mudah?"

"Itu memang mudah, nak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hontou ni Arigatou Rikudo-sama! Aku akan mengakhiri perang ini dengan kekuatanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka-karin?" Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai sadar, padahal Karin belum melakukan ritual penukaran nyawanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau masih hidup?"

"Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Hanya saja pedang ini membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Cabut pedangnya cepat!"

Karin terkekeh sambil mengangguk dan mencabut pedang dari tubuh Sasuke.

Setelahnya Sasuke terduduk sambil menggigit tangan Karin untuk memulihkan Chakranya.

"Aku tau kalau Madara tak mungkin membunuhku, karena aku mirip dengan adiknya. Makanya dia hanya menghunuskan pedang itu tidak pada jantungku. Selain itu, aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari klan Senju, dan kekuatan itu akan mengakhiri perang ini!"

Sasuke berdiri

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Jantungmu masih lemah!"

"Tidak apa Karin, aku sudah pulih! Kau tinggal duduk manis disini dan menyaksikanku mengakhiri perang ini!"

Ujar Sasuke siap berlarli kearah Madara berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"Ghaaa..." Sebuah teriakan dari dalam perut Juubi membuat pria Zetsu diatasnya tercengang.

"Sial! Bocah itu masih hidup!" Umpatnya

"Naruto? Itu suara Naruto!" Ujar Gaara senang.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dari mulut Juubi terlihat sebercak cahaya keemasan. Namun dengan cepat cahaya itu kembali tertutup karena Juubi merapatkan mulutnya lebih keras.

**SRIIIIING**

_'Itu seperti suara Rasengan Naruto!_' Ujar Gaara dalam hati dan ketegangan.

Ya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah suara Rasengan Naruto yang berusah menghancurkan katupan mulut Juubi agar terbuka.

Suasana di tempat itu semakin tegang. Pria Zetsu Spiral itu tak henti-hentinya berkeringat menyaksikan mulut Juubi yang hampir terkoyak akibat serangan Rasengan Naruto yang berwaran keemasan.

"Hyaaa..." Dengan sedikit dorongan akhirnya mulut Juubi iti benar-benar terkoyak dan Naruto keluar dari mulut itu dengan...

Sepasang mata Rinnegan.

**TBC**

_Author Note:_

_Jujur, aku sebenernya males banget ngelanjutin fic ini, cuman karna idenya hampir meledak di kepalaku dan tuntutan review akhrinya aku lanjutin sore ini juga. Dan inilah hasilnya, super duper dadakan dan makin Gaje aja..._

_Btw makasih yg udah ngefollow dan favorite ni fic, karena cuma kalian satu2nya alasan buat aku tetap ngelanjutin fic ini..._

_O iy, kayaknya fic ini gak bakal tamat sebelum fic 663 rilis..._

_OK See U Next Time, Reviewnya jgn lupa_


End file.
